Yuumei Kage Dark Shadow
by kazycat
Summary: *Rated R for violent scenes* Syaoran has lived back in Hong Kong for 4 yrs now. He starts to see visions of people dieing and one night he see Sakura dieing. He must help her but everyone reckons he's crazy! PLZ R+R!!! *RATED R FOR VIOLENCE*
1. Default Chapter

The Plot; Since the Cards had been captured life continued as normal. Syaoran returned to Hong Kong but returns to Japan when he sees an image of his love being killed three years on.   
  
Kara, Kazra and Kaz: Bonjour, Konnichuwa and hello to all around the world today! If it's Sunday the 5th of January then I am in a great mood! One, Kazra isn't a depressio, two, Kaz ain't pissed off about anything, three it's my birthday!!! I hope you guys like this story! This may sound weird but I would like to go and spend a while in a mental institution! I reckon it would be cool!!! I'm weird!!!!! Writing off saying peace to the world and R+R, Kara, Kazra and Kaz all being wonderful moi!!  
  
  
  
*~*Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or any anime if so I would have made the English version exactly the same as the Japanese version except with English and no gay peoples!!! Spanku!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
~ Yuumei Kage~  
(Dark Shadow)  
  
  
  
  
  
*Chapter 1. The Dark Vision  
  
  
  
"Syaoran, your mother wants you." A mellow voice said. The young boy looked over the large book he was reading at another young sorcerer. He had black hair dark eyes and had a long crimson cloak on. An Elder's apprentice that he had made friends with. He was a nice boy, 23, quiet like a child still and wasn't as strong as Syaoran in magic but that's why he was there, to learn from the best!  
  
"Ok..." he said sighing as he lifted the heavy book. It was about different power crystals and moon alignments.  
  
He walked swiftly to his mother's chambers where she was sitting next to a warm fire. Her cold eyes surveyed his glance like fire melting ice. He stood, as usual, and waited for her to badger him about his training or studying. This time she took a look towards the fire after she'd finished analysing his expression.   
  
"And you called for me why......?" he said after a few minutes.  
  
"You have trouble sleeping at night." She said in a dull tone.  
  
Syaoran looked away.   
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"I hear you at night, I listen at your door. You mutter in your sleep and you look terrible in the mornings with dark rings around your eyes and pale skin as if you don't sleep at all. What's troubling your mind?"  
  
  
There was silence. She heard him at night? She knew he wasn't sleeping well? Well of course she knew. Mother's have a sort of sixth sense and can see right through a child's happy expression to see what's really going on.  
  
"Well? Are you going to tell me or shall you go without sleep for the rest of the year?" she asked getting impatient.   
  
Syaoran sighed loudly admitting defeat. He'd have to tell his mother.  
  
"Shadow and Darkness cloud my thoughts at night..." he said sitting in a chair looking away, making sure not to make eye contact with his mother as if she'd snap at him if he looked her in the eye, "I cannot think straight, and my dreams are interrupted by evil things. I see things, hear people, the ones I hold dearly to me, in pain."  
  
His mother nodded.  
  
"How long has this darkness been troubling you?" she asked watching his worried and sunken face.  
  
"Every night for about three weeks..." he answered, "I've tried to see whether I get gather any power crystals too help drive away these nightmares but I've already tried a few. None help but make them worse!"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"What are these dreams about?" she asked. He didn't answer this time.  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.  
  
"Why are you asking me??" he said.  
  
"I want to know what is troubling you." She said.  
  
"Well your not a bloody Psychiatrist are you!" he snapped glaring at her, straight in the eye.  
  
"Well I'm your mother I have a right to know what is wrong!" she cried seeing him get angry.  
  
"YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW!" he yelled getting up, his eyes flashing dangerously at her like she'd never seen before. Sanori sat still as he approached her and recoiled in the chair she was sitting in.  
  
"If you listen outside my door at night again you won't even be able to hear the birds singing their annoying songs!" he growled gritting his teeth. At this point Sanori was utterly terrified.   
Her son had never acted like this before or even threatened her!  
  
He turned and walked out leaving the door open. Still stiff Sanori sat in the chair panting as a single tear ran down her cheek. What was he going to do to her???  
  
  
*~*  
  
Syaoran stumbled into a meditation room, rage still flowing through body making him tremble. He sat down and breathed in heavily trying to meditate but the occurrences repeated through his mind.   
  
His mother having a calm peaceful conversation with him and then feeling sadness and anger. Everything seemed like a blank but that look on his mothers face. It was so frightened. Never had he seen her like that before and heard himself like that. The look in her eyes made him sick to the stomach thinking about what he'd said.  
  
He cupped his hands over his mouth and breathed in deeply as tears ran down his cheeks. He had to lay down or he was going to black out. He lay down breathing very fast and the world seemed to move. Swirling colours and a ringing noise. Then complete and total silence but that uncomfortable darkness once again.  
  
*~*  
  
Darkness crept in and the sun sunk below the mountains in the East. Sanori was walking down the hallways noticing that someone was in a meditation room. She looked through the window.  
  
Syaoran was lying down on the ground asleep.  
  
She quietly opened the door and walked in. She kneeled down next to her son placing arms underneath his legs and around his neck. She slowly lifted him into her warm embrace and left the room with him asleep in her arms.   
  
Sanori placed Syaoran on his bed gently and watched him. He seemed so peaceful now. She brushed his brown locks out of his face and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Goodnight my little wolf!" she whispered closing the door to his room.  
  
  
  
*11:50 pm *  
  
A shadow creeps along the moonlit night...covering the already darkened sky with a blacker black...it slowly covers the moons face...the stars...they shine no more...they are but dim flickers behind the shadow...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*11:56 pm*  
  
No sound is to be heard upon the crisp night air...no wind whistles joyfully...no leaves dance upon the rain beginning to beat down upon the ground...no birds of night time sing their heavenly songs ...a silence drifts over the land...a silence that couldn't be cut by any weapon...a silence that froze the soul...and terrified the already fearing mind...  
  
  
  
  
  
*11:59 pm*  
  
With quickened pace...this shadow...this treat...finds a venerable soul to latch upon...to feed upon...and it sends out it's whispering harsh chant...breaking the silence for one...the only one who can hear this whisper every night...at the same time...soon...soon he shall see more...and once again be disturbed in his slumber...by screams...crying...DEATH....................................  
  
  
  
  
  
*12:00 am exactly*  
  
  
  
An old clock rings off into the house signalling the arrival of the new day. 12 strokes of the chime...back and forth...back and forth...  
  
The last hits ringing loudly awakening one...  
*  
  
**  
  
***   
  
****   
  
*****   
  
******   
  
*******   
  
********  
  
*********   
  
**********   
  
***********  
  
************ ....................................  
  
!!DONG!!  
  
Like all the other nights as it hit 12:00 am exactly the same thing happened.  
  
The shadow latched onto the mind of Syaoran, engulfing him in darkness. Abruptly woken out of his sleep he gasp out for breath as everything turned cold. He shot up in his bed his eyes white, he couldn't see anything. Suddenly visions ran through his head. Horrible visions of death and destruction. Since he'd started seeing these they'd all come true.  
  
This vision had a girl in it. She was running...running into a dark alleyway away from someone...or something. She screamed suddenly and stopped as someone cloaked in black appeared in front of her. The girl stood her ground and stared at the thing. The thing reached out a hand to the girl. This creatures hand was white and glossy as if dead.  
  
The girl crumbled to the ground in fear, tears running down her cheeks. She yelled out for people. For her father and her brother. The thing reached down for the girl and she screamed in pain as magically his hand went into her chest, a dark glow radiating from it.  
  
The creature pulled his hand back out but had something with him. The same girl but like a ghost, see through and white. The girl on the ground looked dull, dreary, lifeless.   
  
Syaoran watched as the creature open a locket on a shaped ring. With a flash the ghost was sucked in.   
  
Laughing...  
  
  
Hideous, high-pitched, evil laughing came from the creature......  
  
Syaoran couldn't breathe. He felt like he had the wind knocked out of him and started to choke on something. He was jolted forward, spitting out what was blocking his throat and took a gasping breath in. He could see once more.  
  
Still panting, sweaty, cold, Syaoran sat back on his pillows.  
  
He reached over with a shaky hand and turned on his bedside lamp. He looked down at his sheet where lay a crimson red liquid splattered upon his bed. Syaoran wiped his mouth and looked at his hand.  
  
His blood shimmered in the light upon his hand.  
  
  
He wiped the rest away and decided not to sleep in his room that night.  
  
With new sheets and a bedspread he walked around to the back of the mansion to a guest room. It was actually a much better room than his too.  
  
He made the bed and slowly lay down, grabbed his power crystal. It was some time before he turned the lights out.  
  
He lay in the bed thinking about the vision he had seen. The girl in the image...she looked so familiar. But how?? He'd never known any of the victim's in these visions.  
  
All of a sudden something in his head snapped and he whispered...  
  
"Sakura..."   
  
  
  
Kazra; well!!! This was quiet a chapter!!!! Hope you guys liked it-  
  
Kaz; They better have!  
  
Kara; don't be so aggressive!  
  
Kaz; don't tell me what to do!  
  
Kazra; you're a hypocrite!!!  
  
Kaz; No I'm not!  
  
Kara; actually she's right there!  
  
Kaz; no she's not!!!  
  
Kazra; Yes I am, you just told the readers to like the stories and then your saying we can't tell you not to be aggressive! You can't tell anyone what to do!  
  
Kaz; Oh just watch me!!!  
  
Kara; Well while those two argue I shall conclude this chp!!  
  
  
Advertising!! Plz check out some stories by my friend!! Her name here is Teren, she writes ccs and lots of other stuff!  
  
Kaz; Like stuff about fruit!! Hahahahaha  
  
Kara; shut up Kaz, you ain't never read it!  
  
Kaz; No you shut up!  
  
Kazra; Remember to Review and keep checking for updates!!!!!!  
  
Kara; Cya's   
  
Kaz; Bye  
  
Kazra; Toodaloo!!!!! 


	2. The unknown Creature

Kara, Kaz and Kazra; Hello again my sisters and brothers around the world! I hope you are so far enjoying this story and all other stories I'm writing at the moment but am sorry to say that this story is the only I am completing this year! All my others are just prototypes of failed stories that I am resulting in one big good story! Well enough chit chat!! PLZ R+R away!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own any form of cartoon, amine, or company that involves stealing story lines from any other business. Actually I don't have a job yet but when I do I plan to buy the Hello Kitty company...shit I shouldn't have said I planned to buy it...shit I shouldn't of said that I was buying the Hello Kitty company! Forget everything said in the Disclaimer but know that I do not own Cardcaptors or Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
  
  
~ Yuumei Kage~  
(Dark Shadow)  
  
**Chapter 2. The Unknown creature.  
  
  
  
Weak and pale, Syaoran stumbled into his room and picked up his sheets. Carrying them out, he walked down the halls towards the east end of the mansion to place them in the laundry to be washed. Some maids were already working in there as he handed them to an old lady. He walked away, bumping into the wall as he did.   
  
The old lady took the sheets and looked at them then stared at the boy who stalked away.  
  
"Call the mistress down here, quick!" she said to the younger girl working with her. She nodded and rushed away.  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran slumped down into a chair in one of the libraries and seemed to need to catch his breath. He then thought back to his last vision.   
  
He was certainly sure it was Sakura. It had to be, it was painful to think of but he just knew the girl had to be Sakura. If so, she was in trouble and he had to act quickly to try and prevent any harm coming to her.  
  
Ever since the day he left Japan, Sakura had been on his mind. Everyday he thought about how she was and who she was with (AN: hehe, I got that from The Right Girl, you know...the ccs song, well download it then!)  
  
His heart had never changed, he still loved her and he realised that nothing would change. Meilin still had feelings for him but as he stayed more determined on Sakura they faded away.   
  
**  
  
"Mistress, I am sorry to disturb you but you must look at this!" the maid said leading her to the laundry room.  
  
"You want me to look at laundry??" Sanori snorted as she entered. The maid rushed off and came back carrying the sheets Syaoran had brought in for cleaning that morning.  
  
"This morning your son brought these to clean." The maid said handing the sheets to her. Sanori sighed.  
  
"Well eventually the'll need cleaning!" she grunted.   
  
"Look, Mistress!" the maid cried pointing. Sanori looked at the sheets with narrow eyes.  
  
"What is it??" she gasped.  
  
"Blood, Mistress.........blood." The lady answered.  
  
**  
  
"Hello Syaoran." A voice said.  
  
  
Syaoran looked up to his eldest sister Xiefa.  
  
"Oh...hi..." he said weakly, sighing loudly as if having trouble breathing. Xiefa looked at him for a while and sat down in a nearby chair.  
  
"Are you wearing makeup on your eyes?" she asked staring at him. Syaoran snorted.  
  
"No!" he said.  
  
"Oh...it just looks like it. Are you having trouble sleeping?" she asked. Syaoran growled.  
  
"Did mother put you up to this?? Expecting me to tell you what's wrong? Huh??" he cried. Xiefa looked totally surprised by this outburst.  
  
"No, it was just a question! I haven't even seen mother today! Actually I must talk to her about something, see ya later." She said leaving the room. Syaoran sighed loudly. He didn't mean to yell at his sister but his mothers questions were getting on his nerves, so when she asked about his sleeping he instantly thought she'd asked Xiefa to go interrogate him as if he'd tell her everything.  
  
  
He gulped thinking about Sakura and what she was doing right at that moment.  
  
  
**  
  
"SAKURA, GET OUT OF BED, YOUR LATE!!!" a small voice yelled loudly into a sleeping person's ear. She jumped up startled by the yelling and looked around. Kero was floating with his arms cross in front of him looking at the half awake Sakura. He dropped her alarm clock on her lap.  
  
"Your late for school!"  
  
"Oh my gosh!! Look at the time, why didn't the alarm go off??" she cried franticly falling from her bed.  
  
"I tried too but you wouldn't get up!" Kero said fluttering away.  
  
"Where's my uniform?" Sakura asked running around her room looking her clothes.  
  
"Your father put them in your closet." Kero told her pointing to the far side of her room.  
  
"Oh, thanks Kero." She said grabbing them and running to the shower.  
  
After a brief time under the hot water she rushed downstairs into the kitchen where the aroma of eggs was wafting from.   
  
"Morning." She said quickly to her father who was reading the paper. Touya was travelling around Europe, and had been for quiet some time, so it was only Fujitaka and Sakura at home.  
  
"Good morning Sakura!" he replied. Sakura quickly scoffed down her breakfast and sped off to school.  
  
  
  
As she ran down past the cherry blossoms she skidded to a halt in front of her old school looking at all the younger children play. She sighed happily and wandered off around the corner to see Tomoyo waiting outside the gates.   
  
"Konnichuwa!" Sakura cried waving.  
  
"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" Tomoyo said joyfully as they walked into school together.  
  
(Kaz; Why would you be joyful going to school??)  
  
**  
  
  
Touya ran with all his speed and strength that he could muster. He was being chased by something in a cloak, so he couldn't see whether it was human or not. Everywhere he turned it seemed to be there and there was no way anybody could help because they were all alone on a road. He'd been hitchhiking for three days now but hardly any cars came past.   
  
He finally knew his defeat as he fell backwards, bumping into the creature.   
  
With a final scream, there was darkness.  
  
  
  
***ADVERTISING***   
  
If anyone is a fan of DBZ or CCS (well obviously) you've just got to read the stories by Enchantress101. I doubt she does any more work in her account anymore but she has two CCS stories (the second is a sequel of the first) and an excellent DBZ story!!!!! She hasn't finished the DBZ story but it's quiet a read at 36 CHPS!!!! You must check out both stories, they are the best I've read on Fanfic.net!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Kara, Kazra and Kaz; Hey everyone we hope you are enjoying this story so far! I have been dieing to get this chp written so I can continue with my others cause I have a great twist in mind! No flaming if you do not like the ending!!!!! I cannot help my sick evil mind!!!!!!! I mean, dude, I talk to myself, why can't I think up evil twisted fates for my characters! PLZ R+R, I need the inspiration from you great people!!!!!!!! 


	3. A victim

Kara, Kaz and Kazra; HEY EVERYONE!!!!!!!! Guess what....  
  
  
IT'S MY BABY'S B-DAY TODAY!!! No I don't have children, I meant that it's Orlando Bloom's birthday! Is 27!!! Yeah..........is 11 yrs that far apart?? I mean there is still a possibility for him and I you know! Well I'd better just get into the acting business then!!!! Hehehehe, if I do I will demand he be in the movie I am as my co-star!  
  
I'd better get on writing aye! I hope you people I having wonderful holidays and a good time reading my fic! I'm having a lot of fun writing it. PLZ PEOPLE, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AT THE END!! You give me my inspiration to keep writing. Well it is for your pleasure (and MINE!)  
  
  
I'll get writing and you get R+Ring!! Cya's!!!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own any form of cartoon, amine, or company that involves stealing story lines from any other business. Actually I don't have a job yet but when I do I plan to buy the Hello Kitty company...shit I shouldn't have said I planned to buy it...shit I shouldn't of said that I was buying the Hello Kitty company! Forget everything said in the Disclaimer but know that I do not own Cardcaptors or Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
~ Yuumei Kage~  
(Dark Shadow)   
(This Chapter is kinda intense, like the first one, maybe I should rate it R for the violence!hehe)  
***Chapter 3.  
  
  
For the next week Syaoran had the same dream of Sakura dying. Each time it would be more painful and he'd cough up more and more blood.  
  
"I'll just stay awake tonight, then it can't get me!" he whispered as he started to get paranoid. From 10 o'clock on wards he sat on his bed watching his clock when suddenly at about 11:49 he felt a surge of energy and magic from within his room. He slipped off his bed and looked around and noticed something moving in the shadows behind his door. He prepared himself and pounced slamming his door shut revealing a person with glasses and navy blue hair.   
  
"ERIOL?????" he cried in surprise.  
  
"Uh, hello..." he replied grinning.   
  
  
"What are you doing here?? How did you get here????" Syaoran questioned as Eriol came out from the corner of his room. He posed himself again and spoke calmly to Syaoran.  
  
"Sanori called saying she was worried about you. She asked whether I could transport here and watch you sleep. Obviously I can't because you aren't asleep." Eriol said. Syaoran growled furiously. This time she'd done it!   
  
Syaoran stormed out of his room with anger in his eyes. Eriol followed close behind.   
  
"YOU!" he roared pushing his mothers door in. She jumped out of her chair startled and saw Eriol come in after Syaoran with his eyes to the floor.   
  
  
"Syaoran, I can explain!!!" she whimpered. Syaoran placed his hand up and Sanori started to glow a black colour. She suddenly was lifted by an invisible force and hit into the wall.  
  
"I TOLD YOU THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY DREAMS!!! I TOLD YOU BUT YOU HAD TO GO AND INVOLVE HIM IN IT AND USE HIM AS YOUR SPY!!!" Syaoran bellowed pointing to Eriol who watched in shock. Sanori couldn't move or get down but felt as if her body was being compressed against the wall. She choked as it felt like a hand was tightening around her neck. Syaoran started to recoil his fingers.  
  
"YOU JUST HAD TO STICK YOUR NOSE INTO MY BUISNESS!!!" he cried. A hand fell upon his shoulder and his eyes darted to Eriol.  
  
"Syaoran stop this!!" he cried looking frightened. He'd never seen Syaoran, his little quiet cousin, like this before.  
  
"GET OFF ME!!" Syaoran yelled. He stretched his other hand out into Eriol's direction and he flew back and hit the dresser on the other side of the room.  
  
"S-S-S-Syaoran!" Sanori croaked trying to breathe. Syaoran walked closer and tightened his fingers.  
  
"WHY??? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO KNOW EVERYTHING???? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO INTERFEAR???" Syaoran bellowed angrily. His whole body was shaking with fury and his eyes dashed around the room as if watching everything. Eriol quietly snuck behind him as Syaoran's aura grew darker and with a ting of red.   
  
"Pl-ple-please!!" Sanori stuttered between gasping breathes.   
  
"PLEADING WON'T HELP! IT JUST MAKES YOU LOOK MORE PATHETIC!" Syaoran said. Suddenly Sanori fell from the wall clutching her throat as she breathed in fresh air again. Syaoran cried out in surprise as he was struck down by a Ki blast from Eriol. He posed himself again and helped Sanori from the ground.  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran, trembling in resentment, got up as a glowing ball of what looked like fire formed in his hands. He was about to throw it towards his mother and Eriol but stopped dead as he heard the ringing signalling 12:00am. The bells of the clocks rang through the house in unison.  
  
Syaoran looked around in fright and heard the last couple of strikes expecting anything. Eriol and his mother watched in shock and horror as his eyes turned ghostly white and he fell to the ground screaming unnaturally.   
  
He fell to the ground and once again the same vision of Sakura dying flashed through his mind causing much pain.   
  
"Syaoran...!" Sanori croaked fearfully.   
  
The white in his eyes faded away and he shook fiercely clutching his stomach as he kneeled on the ground. He couldn't breathe, he was choking on something swelling in his throat. He coughed violently and fell forwards unconscious, barely breathing.  
  
Eriol and Sanori couldn't move, petrified, frozen on the spot. Eriol slowly rose from the ground and walked silently, mouth open, eyes terrified, to Syaoran unconscious body. He kneeled down and felt his neck for a pulse.  
  
"He's still alive...what happened???" he asked looking at Sanori. She sniffled and crawled towards her son.  
  
"I...I don't...know!" she said looking at the large amount of blood on the white carpet floor.  
  
***   
  
"Syaoran...Syaoran...Syaoran!" a voice whispered.   
  
Syaoran couldn't see anything but darkness.  
  
"Follow the light Syaoran." Another voice said. He looked up and bright light flooded his eyes and he shut them. Suddenly he was jolted out of darkness back into light. He sat up straight and covered his eyes with his hands in desperation to go back to the dark.  
  
"Don't worry Syaoran, your ok." A soothing voice said as a hand fell upon his shoulder. He looked up to see his mother, sisters, Meilin, Eriol and the matron.  
  
"What happened? Where am I???" he cried dazed. Syaoran looked around stunned. He couldn't remember why he was there and how he got there.  
  
"Last night...don't you remember??" his mother asked quietly. She wasn't looking at him and instead she stood away from the group crowding him.  
  
Syaoran tried to recall what might have happened the night before.  
  
"No...what happened??????" he cried trying to get up but the matron wouldn't let him leave, "Let me go!!!"  
  
"You, lay back down and rest!" she said pushing him back down on the bed he had been situated on.  
  
"No, I need to go, let me go!!" he cried trying to get free of her grip.  
  
"Master Syaoran you need your rest!" the matron yelled.  
  
"I DON'T, I'M PERFECTLY FINE NOW LET ME GET UP!!!!!!!!! I MUST GO!!!!!!" he yelled struggling. Eriol now had to hold him down as the matron grabbed a needle.  
  
"NOOOOO DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed trying to break free of Eriol's strong grip.   
  
As soon as he felt the needle piece his flesh he let out a howl of pain. Suddenly, Eriol had no more grip on him and he fell forward to the bed. Syaoran had completely disappeared. He'd been there one second and then as if he could walk through solid objects, he'd kind of vanished into the bed.  
  
Everyone looked around the room.  
  
"Where'd he go??" cried a distressed Fanren.  
  
"Wha??"  
  
  
There came a cry of pain from behind them and everyone turned towards the door of the room. Slowly Syaoran appeared again. He reached down to his arm and wrenched the needle out.  
  
"What is...this...stuff...................???" He said weakly as he fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
The matron rushed to the boys side, grabbed the needle and whispered.  
  
"Just something to make you sleepy!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
"I'm kinda worried...we normally received mail from Touya everyday! He's missed a whole week and he hasn't called!!" Sakura said as Tomoyo played with her hair.  
  
"Maybe he's really caught up in sight seeing." Tomoyo explained.  
  
"Yeah I guess, but it's not like him to miss calling or sending any mail." Sakura said.  
  
"What if they don't have mailbox's where Touya is. What if his cell phone ran out of batteries?" Tomoyo questioned to try and reassure that her brother was fine.  
  
"Hey, it's my old phone book!" Sakura cried in excited as she picked up a little pink book.  
  
"What's so good about a phone book?" Kero grunted scoffing down a small bun.  
  
"Well we can call some of our old friends!" Tomoyo said grinning, "Here, lemme see it!"  
  
"Nani?? Oh...yeah of course!" Sakura cried handing her book back to Tomoyo. She started to flip through the little pages looking at all the names and numbers.  
  
"Who can we call? Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo cooed.  
  
"Nani, nani??? Who can we call?" Sakura cried looking at her friends sinister face.  
  
"Remember this?" Tomoyo asked putting the book in front of Sakura's face so she could see.  
  
There on the page was a photograph of her and who else but Syaoran. They were laughing, arms around each other in their battle costumes! Syaoran had a beautiful smile and Sakura sighed looking at it.  
  
"Ohhhhhh I remember that!" Sakura cried with red cheeks, "We'd just finished capturing the Create card..................that was sooo long ago! I wonder...what he's doing now..."  
  
"His numbers at the bottom! Let's call him!!!!!" Tomoyo cried excited. Sakura blushed.  
  
"No...he's probably forgotten us by now!"  
  
"Come on Sakura lets call."  
  
"No Tomoyo, please he probably won't want to talk to us!"  
  
"Why are you so reluctant?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I'm...I'm just a bit embarrassed!" Sakura cried folding her arms.  
  
"Why???" Tomoyo cried.  
  
"Well......I never told you...but...well he'll be embarrassed too!"  
  
"Nani Sakura-Chan!" Tomoyo cried, "Tell me!"  
  
  
"Before he left......he uh...told me something..." she said blushing madly.  
  
"Nani???" Tomoyo questioned giggling.  
  
"He uh..." Sakura giggled madly thinking of how sweet it was, "He...told me that...he...loved me!"  
  
There was a big pause until Tomoyo and Kero could compose themselves again. Kero laughed madly and Tomoyo squealed.  
  
"DON'T YOU LAUGH KERO! It was very sweet!!!" Sakura cried hitting Kero.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Kawaii!!!!!!" Tomoyo squealed with delight. Sakura blushed madly again.  
  
"Yes!!" Sakura cried.  
  
For about half an hour they giggled with excitement like a girl does when she hears a guy likes her.   
  
"Let's ring him!!! Right now." Tomoyo cried grabbing the phone.  
  
"Ok..." Sakura had now mustered the courage to call Syaoran, "But wait, he wrote his number in Chinese, how are we supposed to call now?"  
  
"Your father knows Chinese doesn't he?" Tomoyo said. Sakura squealed.  
  
"Yeah! He's downstairs, come on!" Sakura cried.  
  
"Oh boy!" Kero sighed rolling his eyes as the crazy pair ran downstairs.  
  
  
"Chichi!?" Sakura cooed sweetly as they wandered down to her dads study.  
  
"Yes Sakura?" he replied.  
  
"You know Chinese don't you?"   
  
"Yes, why?"   
  
"We need you to translate this number!" Sakura cried placing the phone book under his nose.  
  
"Oh, shi, shi, ichi, ni, go, shichi, hatchi!" her father read.  
  
"Thanks!" she cried kissing his head running off.  
  
  
  
  
Sakura picked up her phone and slowly dialled the numbers.  
  
  
4  
4  
1  
2  
5  
8  
  
Bring...............bring................bring...............  
  
  
The phone on the other end rang...................................................until there was a small click and someone picked the phone up.  
  
***   
  
"What are you going on about Hailey?" a girl asked. One with golden hair was looking around the room with a frightened expression.   
  
"Something's coming closer! I can sense it...!" she said looking out a window.  
  
"What is it??" another girl with black hair asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it's evil! It's aura is deadly night black!" the girl cried.  
  
"Evil?? Why is it coming to us?" another girl with black and white hair asked.  
  
"I don't know...maybe it can sense our magic!" the girl named Hailey said sitting back down in a circle.  
  
"Come, sit, we will create a circle if you are so worried!" the girl with brown hair said giggling.  
  
The blonde sat back down in a circle and the four joined hands.  
  
"I call upon Goddess North."  
  
"I call upon God East."  
  
"I call upon Goddess South."  
  
"I call upon God West."  
  
In unison they each chanted.  
  
"To this circle we create, may it protect us from unwanted enemies and shield us from evil, shall we call upon this circle when we need protection."  
  
"Earth."  
  
"Water."  
  
"Air."  
  
"Fire."  
  
With the girl's last word the window to their room blew open and a shadow hit the wall. They all screamed and the blonde stood up as something started to emerge from the darkness.  
  
It was a hooded figure, cloaked in darkness. The girl's watched on in terror. It removed it's hood and looked upon the frightened witch's.   
  
"I knew you were coming, creature of Satan!!!" the blonde cried keeping a posed figure.   
  
The creature laughed, cackled devilishly.  
  
"Satan! Ha, he would be strong enough to keep me under his grasp and I would never take orders from that pathetic excuse form a demon!" the creature cried. The girls shuddered in fear and he began to drift closer to them. The blonde spread her arms out in front of her quivering friends.  
  
"You cannot hurt us in this circle of good!" she cried as an invisible force surrounded them with light.  
  
The creature chuckled again.  
  
"You think you silly magic will save you from me??!! Think again!" he cried and struck the girl, his hand reaching inside of her chest.   
  
The girl screamed in pain. The creature pulled it's hand out retrieving the poor girl's soul. It was sucked into a ring that sat on his finger and the girl standing fell, lifeless but still alive, a mind without emotion or feeling, stuck inside a body, unable to know anything or do anything happy again.  
  
Her friends screamed in terror.  
  
"HAYLEY!!! YOUR GOING TO PAY!!!!" the girl with black and white hair screamed. She put her hand out and summoned her inner spirit.  
  
"Spirit of wolf, fire of falcon, courage and strength of mother earth! Heed my call and help me destroy this evil force!" she yelled. A force hit the creature and he was pushed back a bit.   
  
He cackled again and disappeared. One by one the two other girl's screamed in pain and fell towards the ground. The girl with black and white hair was still standing posed and ready to take on the evil creature. She then felt an arm around her stomach and she was being pulled off the ground. She was spun around the face the creature and she realised it was human.  
  
"You are strong, beautiful...I shall keep you! We will make powerful children!" the creature said with a cackle.  
  
The girl started to scream and kick him as hard as she could.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" she screamed loudly but her screams were muffled by a pair or black lips upon hers. The girl's head fell forward onto his chest as she fell unconscious. There was a shudder of the windows, they opened and a shadow flew out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
***ADVERTISING***  
  
Okies, my friend Teren (holly_prebb) is a CCS person and has a good stories so check em out, review them! Cya's  
  
  
  
Kara, Kazra and Kaz; Okies everyone, I bet your all dieing to see who picks up, well you must wait for the next chp! Kaz is going crazy because she's listening to lots of GOTHIC ROCK so she's kind psycho at the moment so it will be a good idea to get writing cause she's in an angsty mood! KEEP CHECKING BACK FOR MORE AND PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
